


Azhiraphale and Crowley's first photographs.

by Lady Lier (LadyZitle)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Historical, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZitle/pseuds/Lady%20Lier
Summary: A/N; I was at photography class, I was told the first pictures where around this time, and well: Arizaphale and Crowley take victorian photographs. How cool is that!!!Originaly publish on Tumblr on Oct 08, 2015





	Azhiraphale and Crowley's first photographs.

It is 1895 and one Demon and one Angel decided that is best to try this photographic thing. 

Well more precisely one angel. Aziraphale had been waiting for some time to try the new thing. As new things went he wasn't particularly on learning the stuff, but this thing, photography as they end up calling it was really interesting. When he saw the first Daguerreotypes he was marvel at the ability that humans would have now where they could make copies of one moment of the time. 

When the demon slithered his way out of his hibernation Aziraphale was ecstatic to show him the new inventions the humans made. After talking and drinking for a couple of hours he finally stood up, sober up and lead Crowley to the outside of his shop and headed a couple of blocks away to a brand new place. A studio called simply “Robert’s Photographic Studio” was placed at the middle of the street. Aziraphale showed Crowley the venue “Oh dear, you have been asleep for far to long, but this is something that you need to see”

Crowley was distracted by the amount of cars without a horse that were on the street and was really excited to try that too. “Well nothing can beat the fact that we can now move without involving bloody horses so… do your worst.”

Aziraphale scolded him “_ Best _.. Ah, here we are, I have been wanting to do this for quite a long time now, but alas I wouldn't ...” 

“Do it without me?” teased Crowley 

“Not really! I, well, I didn’t want to wait in one single pose for so long, is utterly boring, now the thing is done in mere minutes” 

“What thing?” Crowley inquire while they were entering. 

The walls of the studio were full with different photographs of different people in different poses, sometimes in the same studio and there were some photos of streets and buildings. 

“What is this thing?” 

“Here, is just behind this curtain. Hello, we would like to take or photograph” 

The proprietor appeared behind the counter and asked them what type of photography they wanted 

“Just a normal stand in position if you please” asked Aziraphale “there is a good chap”

After being placed in position, Aziraphale asked Crowley “Place yourself by my side, here chin up” 

Crowley looked very confused, “Ok, now what?”

The photographer asked for their attention and made a count down, when arriving at 1 the flash went off. 

“Aggh my eyes!” the snake exclaimed

“There, there, you are not that startled, I’ve seen you making worst scare jumps. Well, now we wait” 

2 weeks later. 

Aziraphale arrived at Crowley’s house in the morning, of course the demon was asleep, something the angel was really still none the wiser. After letting himself in and began preparing breakfast, the soft but point steps of Crowley tipped him off to put the cups of tea in the table. 

Beside the tea, laid the photograph of them. 

Crowley saluted the angel and sat down to eat and nearly choked himself when he saw the picture. 

“Wait a minute, it took our image” “yes” 

“Like a painting! Or a drawing, but more, well more real!”

“Yes it did, dear, and I must say we look quite dashing all right”

“Well of course we look good, or at least I am suppose to look good always, you on the other hand Angel, had put on some weight.”

“Yes, very well, no need to point that out. I think I am rather liking the outcome of this century. Here a toast to many more, old friend.” 

“To many more indeed” Crowley smirked “Oh I think I am going to have fun with this photography thing”


End file.
